


Wing Problems

by QueenOfTheNerds33



Series: Cas' Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bunker Fluff, Castiel in the Bunker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheNerds33/pseuds/QueenOfTheNerds33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reads lore on angel wings and finds a potion to allow Dean and him to see Cas' wings. They take the potion and Sam reads that wings puff out and spread out because the angel is trying to seduce someone like a mating call. Cas wings do this around Dean and Cas blushes like a school girl when Sam reads aloud what that means. So... How does this knew information affect the Destiel relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Sam finds lore about how to interpret the way angels’ wings move. He says that an angel’s wings being puffed out is because he is attracted to and likes a certain person and is trying to seduce them. Sam and Dean see Cas' wings doing this around Dean and Cas' blushes like a school girl.
> 
> I have a thing for Cas' wings. I will probably be doing some more wing fics. If you have any suggestions or prompts please write in the comments! Thanks for reading.

Dean was walking into the bunker’s library and saw Sam sitting there reading a book. They didn't currently have a hunt, so Dean wondered what could Sam possibly be so intently focused on. What a nerd.

“Hey watcha reading?” Dean asked.

“A book on angels. There aren't too many of them in the bunker. I saw this and thought it might be useful,” Sam replied.

“Is it?”

“Yeah. Definitely. This chapter is on how to interpret angel wings. If even gives a list of ingredients and instructions for how to make a potion that will allow you to see an angel’s wings.”

“Cool. We should ask Cas. I'll grab him from his room. He's busy watching more ‘Orange is the New Black’.”

Dean returned with Cas.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said, “We were wondering if we could use this potion to see your wings. One of the ingredients is a feather from the angel whose wings you want to see. Can we have on of yours?”

“Of course.” Cas replied. He produced a feather and handed it to Sam.

“Thanks Cas. We need to round up all the rest of the ingredients. Shouldn't take too much time.”

 

A couple days later when they had gathered all the ingredients they were ready. 

“Cas’ wings are attached to his Grace, so they’ll show what he's really feeling. This will be so cool! We can now read what Cas is like based on his wings!” Sam was getting excited that he could be able to speak “angel wing”.

They mixed the ingredients and made the potion, which Sam and Dean promptly drank. When they turned around they saw big, beautiful black wings. 

“Woah Cas. You’re wings are gorgeous!!!” Dean said before he could censor himself.

Cas blushed a crimson red, and his wings flapped rapidly and spread out more, thankful for the compliment and wanting to show them off more. 

“The rapid beating means he’s appreciative, but a little embarrassed by the complement. He's spreading them out for us to see more,” Sam explained.

“Actually Sam I am not spreading them out. It's an involuntary reaction; I have no control over it,” Cas responded.

Then Cas’ wings arched and spread out really wide.

Both Sam and Dean noticed this.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked.

Sam checked the book.

“It means…” He trailed off.

“It means what?”

“It means Cas likes you and is attracted to you. They are putting on a display for you, much like birds do when trying to attract a mate. They’re trying to seduce you,” Sam said. Not sure what else to say.

Cas blushed even more.

“Dean I’m…” Cas had tears of humiliation in his eyes. He fled the library and locked himself in his room without another word.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. 

“So… Cas has a crush on you huh,” Sam said trying to fill the awkward silence.

Sam knew that both his brother and the angel were both in love with each other. Anyone with eyes knew that. But he also knew both were oblivious to the other’s feelings, and neither would admit their feelings. 

“Yea. I'm gonna go… Uh… Yea…” Dean left quickly and awkwardly towards his own room.

Meanwhile Cas was sitting in his own room. He felt so stupid for allowing Sam and Dean to see his wings. He knew how he felt about Dean and knew his wings would show it, as he had no control over it. He felt so stupid. He made a fool of himself. Now things between him and Dean would be weird and not the same. And things had been going well between them. They were becoming really close- they had movie nights, cooking sessions, late night chats. Cas would even sit in the bunkers garage and help Dean with his baby.

No more movie nights. No more cooking sessions. No more late night chats. No more sitting in with Baby. No more.

Cas sat in his room wondering how he could fix the situation. When suddenly he heard a knock on his door.

He fixed himself up to make it look like he wasn't hosting the world’s biggest pity party and opened the door.

“Dean?”

“Can I come in?” Dean asked nervously.

Dean had been trying to work up the courage for a while now to tell Cas how he felt, but after he found out that Cas returned the feelings, he was gonna man up.

“Of course Dean,” Cas was also nervous. What would Dean tell him after what he knew? 

“Look Cas. I'm not good with expressing feelings, but here goes.” Dean took a big breath. “I like you Cas- in fact I love you, but not in the same brotherly way I love Sam. I love you in the same way you love me- romantically. I've always had strong feelings towards you. I mean you pulled me out of Hell, rebelled against Heaven and your family for me, you've helped me save the world, and you've saved me more times than I can count. You're a great person Cas with a heart of gold. I love how you don't get pop culture references, and I have to teach them to you. And I'm just- I'm so in love with you, Cas,” Dean was out of breath once he finished his speech.

“Dean. My Dean. My Righteous Man. I would do all those things over and over again. I would do it all for you. Your soul shines so brightly and is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in all the millennia I've been alive. I love you Dean. With all my Grace.”

Then Cas leaned in and kissed him. It was slow, romantic, and conveyed all the love and feelings they had been through. Cas had his hands in Dean’s hair, while Dean’s hands were around Cas’ waste.

They both pulled away with red and swollen lips.

“Come on angel,” Dean cooed pulling Cas’ hand and leading him out of the room. 

“Where are we going?”

They went into Dean’s room and fell on to the bed kissing. They spent the night cuddled against one another. 

Don't tell Sam Dean was the little spoon. ;)


End file.
